Above and Beyond
by Proj. Cadmus
Summary: Graduation is over. Time to move on to new things. And between old enemies, new enemies, and old villians turned allies, this new sitch is unlike anything Kim's ever seen before. If you can think of a better summery please contact me.
1. Chapter 1

The aftermath of the Lorwardian invasion had created the busiest days ever for Global Justice's extraterrestrial research division: Area 51. They had managed get a hold a plethora of the debris from the alien Walkers that had rampaged all across earth. Recently however, the real prize had presented itself. The mostly intact control center and engine room of Warhok's spaceship, roughly 24 miles off the initial site of craft's explosion. Four massive research domes had surrounded the ships crash site for use as laboratories and temporary homes for the world's greatest scientists, which had been brought in for the mission. Between of them were dozens of green army tents holding the many soldiers that were brought in for the security. Grime green and brown choppers landed and took off at chalk-marked landing sites and black stealth jets circles the skies.

"Incredible." Doctor Miles Bortal whispered to himself while studying one piece of the alien technology.

"Indeed! It makes that fancy pants battle suit of Kim Possible's look like a children's toy!" barked a thick German accent from behind him.

Bortal turned around, startled and gazed upon the sight of Professor Dementor.

"Come now, I'm not tying to kidnap you like usual, doctor." Dementor said casually. "No need to appear so frightened."

Bortal calmed down a little at that, remembering that until civilization had been completely rebuilt, most villains would be working with the U.N. (after all, what's the point in ruling the world if there's nothing to rule but rubble?). Still he wasn't very happy that assigned to the same mission as the man often considered as the world's most dangerous supervillian.

"Y-y-yes. It is a marvelous piece of technology, isn't it?" Bortal stammered.

"Yes, it's very good that the United Nation's finally came to their senses and agreed to let me in on this project." Dementor commented, remembering how reluctant the U.N. was on bringing him in. In the end though, the idea of Dementor's genius on their side overruled the threat of what the mad scientist could do with the alien technology.

"Why didn't that Drakken fellow come along as well?" Bortal asked, despite his fear. He had wanted to meet the genius that invented the one thing capable of defeating the Larwardian death machines.

"He said he had had things to think about." Dementor responded with a shrug.

The rushing of military soldiers to the ship's center interrupted the two's conversation.

"What is going on here?" Bortel asked Professor Chen as he ran by.

"They found something. Something big."

Sharing confused looks, the two rushed to see the commotion. Pushing their way passed a plethora of military personnel the two reached the center where two nine foot tall figures lay unconscious aside the wreckage.

Warhok and Warmonga.

The impact and resulting explosion had clearly affected the aliens. Clothes torn, bloodied (curiously Larwardians have blue colored blood), and their bodies were contorted in positions that anyone with a high-school knowledge of biology could tell were caused by several dislocations and broken bones. Globs of dirt and mud stuck to their bodies, making their skin look almost brown. It was almost impossible to recognize them as the powerful intergalactic despots who briefly conquered the world.

The many scientists and military personnel stood frozen for a few minutes, unable to think.

A large explosion from behind brought everyone back to reality. Soldiers scattered, getting into tanks and grabbing any weapon they could find. The jets took aim from above at the cloud of dust at the heart of the explosion.

Appearing from the dust cloud was a Warlordian Walker. The death weapon fired an electrical blast from its hull at the gathering of people around Warhok and Warmonga, most of which scattered in panic (aside from a few who did mot make the blast sadly).

The stealth jets and helicopters locked on the alien machine and fired. Soldiers shot guns, lazers, to even throwing knives at it.

The aftermath of all the weapons firing left the Walker…completely undamaged.

"AHHH!" screamed (in a very accurate impression a little girl) a rather muscular soldier before running away.

Similar shouts of terror and panic arose.

"Did no one bring Drakken's plant formula?! AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO NOTICES THESE THINGS?!!! You fools are as bad as my Idiot henchmen!" Dementor yelled angrily.

The scientist and mad scientist ran as the one of the machines giant legs crashed down near them on top of a now destroyed army jeep in the process.

The monstrosity followed after them firing a few blasts at the two, all of which they narrowly dodged.

'_Wait, are those electrical? If so then maybe I can...'_ Dementor pondered running further until he and Bortel ran inside a small opening in the ship's hull. The larger machine crashed into the outside of it.

Dementor looked around at the array of advanced technology in what appeared to be the main control center.

'_Yes, this will do. Yet I cannot do such a thing myself in such a short timeframe.'_

A loud BOOM came forth from directly to the side of him and he saw a large inward indent of the wall.

'_Or distract that thing long enough to build it.'_

"Dementor, listen." Bortal called out to him, snapping the mad genius out of his thoughts.

"What are you-" Dementor asked annoyed.

"Just listen."

The Professor (or so he liked to call himself) heard some mutterings off down the hallway to their right. The two looked at each other in confusion for a moment then ran down the corridor to the voices.

At the end of the corridor was a large room holding quite a few of the scientists and soldiers talking in hushed and panicked voices.

"How are we gonna get outta here?" One yelled.

"We're all gonna die!" screamed the same muscular soldier that had been the first to panic earlier.

"That thing's got to have some weakness." A skinny-looking private said.

"We're all gonna die!" the same person screamed again.

"We just need to-"

"We're all gonna-" SLAP!

"Shut up man!"

"Excuse me gentleman, but I think I might know of such a weakness." Professor Dementor stepped in with Bortel a little behind him.

CRASH! Debris broke down from the ceiling and the people ran out of the way.

"We will need some way to distract that machine long enough though." Dementor pondered.

"We did find some weapons here." Various people held up alien looking laser weapons, "though nothing that could really stand up to that thing."

"Defeating it is not necessary, I have a plan. All scientists come into the control room and follow my directions, the rest grab those weapons and distract those things!" Dementor commanded.

"And why should we follow some criminal terrorist?" resonated a military private.

"Do you have a better plan for defeating that machine?!"

The group exchanged uncertain looks at each other.

"No? Then follow me!" Dementor said angrily, his face blue with anger (he could almost pass for a shorter Doctor Drakken).

Bortal then decided to make his presence known and defended the mad-genius. "Look, look, I know that the Professor does not have the, um, most spotless reputation but I think we can trust him, he needs to escape as much as us after all."

The support of a publicly renowned scientist seemed to at least reduce their fears somewhat as they complied with the mad-professor's wishes.

"Looks like a 408-Grd scenario. Rescue from alien attack by criminal genius." General Simms said to the private at his right.

The Walker prepared another laser strike at the hull when a small blast pierced its right. The alien machine turned to its right assessing the situation.

Target(s): Standard Humans.

Weapon(s): Lorwardian-nano-annihilatron, Disintegration Cannon, Standard Munitions Energy Pistol.

Action(s): Immediate Termination.

It shot a blast at the General Simms who dodged barely and fired his weapon at the Walker, which caused a small-sized hole in one of the machine's leg but otherwise caused no real damage.

A private shot his Disintegration Cannon at the Walker hitting the same leg, the combined damage of the two weapons managed to cause the Walker to wobble, barely able to catch itself before it fell. It started to process this new anomaly.

Adaption Sequence: Initiated.

Magnetic Frequency: Installed.

A shrill whining emanated from the Walker, and all of the group's weapons instantly flew from their hands and stuck on the death weapon's exterior.

All the people stopped dead in their tracks. The machine fired another shock at them narrowly missing again and shooting the ships exterior blasting it away. In surprise the fighters watched as the now exposed ship's side showed what Professor Dementor and the other scientists had been working on. It was somewhat shoddy looking, but undeniably the same as the weapon Dementor used to almost hold the world's entire electricity hostage a while back.

"Now alien machine, tremble before the might of Professor Dementor! Hit it!" the vertically challenged villain yelled.

Dr. Vivian Porter initiated the start up sequence. Suddenly a huge bolt of electricity flowed from the Walker and into the former-doomsday device. The Walker swayed trying to focus on its task, but found it increasingly difficult.

Power: 30

Drain: 70

Power: 15

System Termination: Imminent.

"The device cannot hold so much power!" Professor Ramesh called in panic.

Simultaneously the machine exploded and the Walker crashed, now completely offline.

"Take that Drakken! I can defeat the extraterrestrial war machines too! AND I DID EVIL PLANTS FIRST!!!"

Before Professor Dementor could continue his rant, an electrical surge appeared from his back and the mad scientist fell to the floor unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

"Booyah!" Ron exclaimed happily, walking down the hall. "First day of collage, this is going to be badical!"

"What's up my man? How ya doing? Fine day to be in collage, huh?" Ron commented to the many now weird-ed out collage students.

"Here we go, Room 208. Wonder who my roommate is? Hope he's not freaked out by naked animals; some people have such a problem with that, wonder why?"

"Dunno." Rufus squeaked, popping out of Ron's right pocket.

Ron opened the door and walked in and immediately his jaw dropped. It way larger than any dormitory should be and included: a large living room with the biggest plasma screen television he had ever seen, Corinthian leather sofas, a connecting kitchen stocked with more food than Ron could ever imagine seeing (and as this was _Ron_, that was quite a bit to boast about). Going more inward he found what he assumed to be his room as it was fairly bare, containing only a wooden desk (which in itself wasn't all that fancy until Ron saw the label that said: Cut from the Amazon Rainforest) and a bed that looked to be twice as large as a king-sized bed.

"Woah! I knew college was gonna rock but this is just awesome!" Ron exclaimed, jumping on the bed. To his surprise it felt way better than it even looked (and that was one impressive looking bed), comparable to lying on a cloud in heaven and being caressed by angels.

"Oh yeah!" Rufus squealed happily, falling from Ron's pocket onto the bed.

Ron heard the door open and reluctantly got up.

"Come on buddy, let's go meet our roomy." Ron said picking up Rufus in his hand.

Ron slowly walked to the living room, still halfway in a daze from all the wonderful stuff. Though he snapped out of it immediately when he saw who was on the couch watching TV.

"Senor Senior Junior?" Ron exclaimed in surprise.

"Ron Stoppable?" Junior yelled, "What are you doing here? This is my dormitory!"

"What! No way!" Ron said taking out a sheet of paper, "it says Room 208 right here!"

"But it says to Rome 208 right _here_!" SSJ said shoving an identical piece of paper in Ron's face.

"So we're…roommates?" Ron said confusedly. "Wait-why are you in college anyway?"

"My sweet Bonnie did not want to spend her time in this…college…thing, alone, so I bribed this establishment to let me in." Junior replied. "Did I mention what the living quarters were like for me and my darling Bonnie before I made them give us much more adequate rooms? They were horrible! The kitchen fridge was not even made out of solid gold! And do you no what else-"

Any other complaints that SSJ was going to whine about were instantly cut off by two high-pitched screams.

"My love!" Junior yelled.

"KP!" said Ron.

The two of them raced out of the room running by several extremely confused people as they ran into the women's side of the building. Summoning a small bit of his mystical monkey power, Ron broke a dormitory door down revealing Kim and Bonnie both extremely frightened.

"Kim, what'd wrong?" Ron asked worried.

"We're, we're, we're…" Kim unsuccessfully tried to get the words out in her hysterics.

"We're roommates!" Bonnie cried angrily, overdramatically falling in Junior's arms. "Darling, you just _have _to change this! Why can't I have a room to myself?"

"I already tried to my love, but there are apparently too many students needing rooms this year." Junior explained, trying to soothe the drama queen.

"Then why don't we stay in a room together? Then we and the losers can be happy together." 

"I tried that as well, however they will not allow it do to some scandal a few years back involving a whip, medieval torture devices, a black leather suit, and a rubber chicken." SSJ said confusedly

"Um…ew. Fine I'll deal with Possible." Bonnie pouted.

---

(2 hours later)

"Get off, it's mine!" Bonnie screamed as she and Kim rolled onto the floor, fighting for the last donut.

"You ate the last six." Kim said making a grab for the donut.

"Someone had to eat them, and you're fat enough already. What, K, saving the world not enough exercise for you, or are you just taking to many trips to Bueno Nacho with your loser boyfriend?" Bonnie said smugly, grabbing Kim's hair.

"Ahh!" Kim screamed.

---

(Across the building in Room 208)

"Oh its gonna happen! Its gonna happen! It's gonna happen! Oh man it didn't happen!" Ron disappointedly, staring at the TV screen.

"I told you it would not react violently." Junior said dismissively.

Suddenly the screen filled with light and a thunderous sound emanated from the television.

"It exploded violently! **Violent Reaction 4** rocks! Getting this movie before it premieres on theaters is awesome! Oh and can you pass the caviar dude?"

"Not a problem." Junior said passing a plate of caviar to Ron who eagerly scarfed the plate down.

---

Jack Hench paced around his office worriedly.

"With all the villains working with the UN, HenchCo hasn't had any business in months! By the time the truce is over I'll be bankrupt!"

With a loud bang, the wall to the west of Hench was blown apart.

'_High definition energy weapon' _Jack thought, knowledgeable those kinds of illegal weaponry.

Emerging from the giant hole that used to be the left wall of Jack Hench's office was the diminutive form of Professor Dementor, several of his grey suited thugs flanking him.

"Professor Dementor!" Jack Hench exclaimed happily, apparently not caring that the genius blew up part of his office. "Good to see you! Going back to world conquest early, huh? New some little alien invasion wouldn't deter you. Now I have the perfect weapon for you right here, the Plasma-Static Blaster."

Hench practically glided to his desk and pulled out from under it a sleek pitch-black laser gun

"Like it? The blaster's a compact version of that Zorpox fellow's Plasma Catapult. All the evil destruction, just more compact and easier to carry around." Jack said shoving the gun in Dementor's face.

Dementor said nothing; an eerily blank look pertained across his face.

"Well?" Jack said getting impatient.

Without warning Dementor pulled out a laser gun, smaller than a pistol and fired it at the wall across from him revealing HenchCo.'s weapons research laboratory. Immediately the mad scientist's Henchmen went to work, rushing into the lab and ransacking the place.

Hench quickly pressed a button on his desk. Alarms blared loudly across the HenchCo. facilities, bright red lights blinked across the premises, from every possible location muscle-bound henchmen, ran through, converging on Dementor's location.

"Okay Dementor, I don't know why you decided to go all cheap like Drakken but you've picked a bad time to do so. HenchCo. sadly hasn't been getting much business lately, but it _does _leave us a lot of weapons to use on intruders like you!" Hench walked over to his henchmen. "As you can see my security force is outfitted with the best: Cybertronic armor, Molecular Muscle Enhancement Rings, E.L.B.D.'s, etc. Now what say you call your henchmen down and we can discuss you _buying_ some of these fine items?"

Instead Demnetor's forces charged straight ahead locking weapons with the HenchCo. security force. One HenchCo. fired lasers from his cybertronic gloves, sending a grey suited Dementor thug through a wall that subsequently collapsed on him. Another charged up his Muscle Enhancement Ring and punched a Dementor henchmen literally through the roof.

"So that's how it's going to be, huh?" Jack said raising the Plasma-Static Blaster and firing a plasma-ball at Dementor, which the mad-genius rolled out of the way from, barely dodging it. The ball subsequently fired past destroying a large portion of the laboratory. "Bet you want to buy this thing now, don't ya?"

Jack Hench fired another plasma ball at Dementor, the mad scientist retaliating this time with a blast from his laser pistol this time. The two weapons met for a second, and it looked like they were going to cancel each other out. Then the laser pistol's blast overwhelmed the plasma ball, the laser running through it (subsequently causing the ball to explode) and to the roof, which the blast completely destroyed.

'_Okay. There is no way a laser that small should be able to do that much damage.' _Hench thought. _'On the other hand, if I sold something like that to Senior or Gemini I could get billions!'_

Jack Hench ran forward, tackling Dementor to the ground and making a grab for the laser. Dementor, with surprising strength threw Hench off him and on to the floor several feet away. Jack Hench got up with some difficulty and took out the laser pistol from his suit pocket. Fingering it lightly, the businessman smiled.

"Use the ELBD!" The twisted businessman yelled and instantly two of his Henchmen carried Jack away, the rest moved along with them. One of Jack's Henchmen placed a bomb on the ceiling and using a control pad mounted on his wrist detonated it, sending rubble colliding with the ground and separating Jack Hench and the HenchCo. employees from Professor Dementor and his thugs. Instantly two HenchCo. workers brought the ELBD and set it on detonate. In a blur the group dispersed to the farthest area possible while still being able to see the outcome.

The office and the research lab collapsed in on itself in a violent explosion, covering Hench and his goons in soot.

"Okay, in retrospect that was overkill." Jack Hench said in between coughing.

Jack heard the rustling of debris behind him and turned around. Professor Dementor was slowly getting up, not a scratch on him. All around him Dementor's henchmen were similarly crawling their way out of the debris.

---

Kim walked out of the shower for the third time in a row (due to a rather nasty fight with Bonnie earlier in the day that ended in wrestling in a dumpster) and picked up the Kimunicator.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch? I thought the bad guy's were working with the U.N. for now?" Kim asked, slightly puzzled.

"They are, in fact everything's been really quiet, aside from someone hacking into my computers." Wade said.

"Wait, hold up-someone managed to hack into _your_ computers?" Kim questioned.

"Yeah, but they're not going to get far. Despite however good they were to get into my systems, they were pretty sloppy about leaving, I'll have tracked them down in an hour, and then I'll give em a computer virus that will send them back to the stone age!" And with that Wade let out an evil laugh that would have made Doctor Drakken proud.

"Um…Wade…the sitch?" Kim reminded him, snapping the boy genius out of his thoughts of revenge.

"What? Oh right. Global Justice is calling you in for something, they didn't tell me what though, they were pretty secretive about the whole thing actually. Anyway sending you the meeting coordinates."

The communicator pulled up a map of Middleton, a glowing purple dot, showing up, right on Bueno Nacho.

"Okay then, I'll grab Ron and get to the meeting spot ASAP."


End file.
